L'eau de la Rivière regorge d'Amour !
by Manga-Dreamer
Summary: "Sasuke t'es vraiment perturbé aujourd'hui hein? Tu ne te contrôle pas bien, c'est vraiment bizarre de te voir aussi gauche." - {Une provocation, une insulte, une bagarre, un collier, un déséquilibre, un regard, un baiser, un je t'aime.} [OS]


**Titre :** L'eau fraîche de la Rivière regorge d'Amour

**Auteur :** Manga-Dreamer.

**Genre :** Romance-Humour.

**Couple :** SasuNaru/NaruSasu

**Rating :** T. Propos vulgaires et léger lime.

**Résumer : "** Une boule de nerfs lui rentra dedans, il venait de se recevoir 50 kg d'un coup en pleine gueule, forcement il ne tenu pas le choc. Depuis quand Sasuke réagissait aussi brutalement a ses conneries?!On entendit un gros "PLAFF", suivit d'hurlements trop aïgue pour appartenir a des garçons. Sasuke se releva le premier ayant écraser son fantasme de tout son poids, il dégoulinait d'eau, c'était sur que maintenant il n'y avait plus de risque d'insolation. "

* * *

- Oï teme! Viens dans l'eau avec nous, elle est bonne! Regarde, même Sakura y est! Arrête d'admirer l'herbe et ramène ton cul!

Rigola notre blond préférer en maillot de bain,qui jouait comme un gosse dans la rivière où l'équipe sept avait décidé de se poser avant de reprendre la route vers Konoha, leur mission étant finie. Forcement en entendant la nouvelle Naruto avait sauté de joie, se réjouissant de pouvoir patoger un peu dans l'eau dont la fraîcheur contrastait fortement avec la chaleur intense qui régnait dehors. Sasuke lui, n'avait pas autant apprécier la nouvelle, il aurait préferer s'enterrer dans le sol plutôt que de regarder le crétin parader joyeusement dans cette rivière. C'est a dire que ces derniers temps notre petit Uchiha avait de plus en plus de mal à contrôler ses pulsions, car oui lui aussi était un adolescent, et il n'échappait pas à la règle, ce n'est pas parce qu'il était un Uchiha qu'il échappait forcément au "Surplus d'Hormones en Pagaille". Malheureusement pour lui. Car rien qu'une vue "accidentelle" sur les reins, la nuque, les biceps, les abdos ou les fesses de son partenaire le rendait dingue. Mais ça il ne l'avouerai jamais. Et il n'avouerai encore moins qu'il se sentait fortement attirer par lui. Oui, en ce moment le brun passait la plupart de son temps libre a détailler discrètement son coéquipier, qui lui ne se doutait de rien. Si naïf qu'il est, il ne remarquerait rien même si le brun avait une grosse érection juste en face de lui. Ce qui ne s'est naturellement jamais produit. Hn hn. Donc pour raison de sécurité il préféra rester dans l'herbe à observer les petites bêtes qui y vivait, tout en étant a l'ombre d'un grand arbre non loin du courant d'eau. Le décor était composé de la forêt, celle dernière s'arrêtait à quelques mètres du rebord d'eau, exposant celui-ci aux rayons du soleil, faisant briller fortement la surface claire. Quelques sifflements d'oiseaux était audible et des papillons blancs butinaient les nombreuses fleurs. C'était un vraie petit paradis.

- Vasy Sasuke ça vas te faire du bien, il fait beaucoup trop chaud va te rafraîchir un peu. recommanda Kakashi n'étant en rien au courant de la situation délicate dans la qu'elle se trouver son élève, étant trop bien installé sur sa foutue branche d'arbre.

- Hn. Je n'ai pas besoin de me rafraîchir moi, contrairement a cet idiot de Naruto. répondit Sasuke en pensant avoir trouver l'excuse du siècle.

- HEIN ?! T'a dit quoi l'Uchiha ?! Attend un peu que j'te foute la gueule dans l'eau ! s'excita Naruto, ne prenant pas en compte les avertissements de Sakura qui elle en avait plus que marre des ces deux énergumènes.

- T'a très bien entendu! cracha Sasuke, amusé d'avoir sortit le blondinet de ses gonds aussi rapidement.

- Sasuke... Soupira leur sensei. Arrête un peu et va dans l'eau. J'ai pas envie que tu me fasses une insolation juste parce que tu n'a pas voulu tremper tes pieds.

Une insolation? Pff, comme si lui, allait faire une insolation, il n'était pas aussi faible que ça quand même. Résigné a aller rejoindre ses camarades, il se déplaça nonchalamment jusqu'au bord de la rivière, trempa un pied, frissonna sous l'intense fraîcheur, et y entra enfin complètement, sous les applaudissements du débile. Il le tua du regard et celui-ci lui tira la langue. Il avait beau être sexy il en était pas moins con, pensa le porteur du sharingan sous l'acte totalement puérile que venait de faire Naruto. Il sourit de sa remarque. Il en profita pour s'enfoncer un peu plus dans l'eau et relever son short noir. Naruto pensant qu'il se moquait encore de lui alors sur un cou de tête il lui balança de l'eau à l'aide de ses deux mains, mouillant la peau et les habits du brun. Surprit, Sasuke se statufia dans l'eau retenant un petit cris. Kakashi eu un léger sourire, Sakura gloussa, et Naruto rigola de bon cœur, la tête du brun était tout simplement mémorable. Ses sourcils arqués, ses yeux exorbités, sa bouche formant un O, et ses bras en l'air essayant vainement de repousser les gouttes d'eau glacées, c'était hilarant. Se rendant compte de sa réaction il se reprit, et assassina l'Uzumaki du regard.

- Bah qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sasuke? Ta peur de l'eau maintenant? taquina l'idiot blond.

- Oh mon dieu, je vais te tuer Uzuratonkachi ! cria le ninja trempé, en s'élançant sur sa future victime qui elle ne bougeait plus d'un pouce trop choqué de la réaction de son rival étant si inexpressif d'habitude.

- Quoi? Non! Au se-... ! Une boule de nerfs lui rentra dedans, il venait de se recevoir 50 kg d'un coup en pleine gueule, forcement il ne tenu pas le choc. Depuis quand Sasuke réagissait aussi brutalement a ses conneries?! Il vola en arrière, vers Sakura, qui elle s'était éloigné rapidement en voyant le brun courir vers son camarade. On entendit un gros "PLAFF", suivit d'hurlements trop aigu pour appartenir à des garçons.

- Oh la il n'y a pas été de main morte. remarqua Sakura qui s'était assise dans l'herbe les pieds dans l'eau profitant du spectacle.

Sasuke se releva le premier ayant écraser son fantasme de tout son poids. Il dégoulinait d'eau, c'était sur que maintenant il n'y avait plus de risque d'insolation. Il ricana légèrement, étant fier de son "entrée en scène". Il avait décider de se laisser un peu aller, ça ne lui ferait pas de mal. Le blond se releva silencieusement en position assise se soutenant à l'aide de son bras droit, la rivière n'étant pas profonde. Il maudissait l'être debout devant lui, il allait lui faire regretter son geste, et ça toute sa vie! Dégoulinant d'eau lui aussi, il dégagea son visage de ses cheveux or et releva ses pupilles océans très lentement vers son ennemi juré, loin de se doutait que son geste pouvait être interprétait comme 'sensuel'. Le noiraud lui ni manqua pas, il rougit légèrement face a la vue que lui offrait Naruto, son torse bronzé parfaitement musclé ruisselait d'eau, ses cheveux plus en pagaille que jamais, et ses yeux, ses magnifiques yeux qui le transperçait du regard. Il lui souriait malicieusement, un sourcil relevé face à son silence, puis il pencha la tête sur le coté pour mieux examiner la position de son rival. Le soit disant rival lui, se sentait fondre face a cette vue tout droit sortit d'un de ses nombreux fantasmes, il ne se douta pas une seule fois que son dieu préparait un plan de contre-attaque.

- Eh eh. ricana presque silencieusement Naruto, heureux de pouvoir s'amuser un peu avec son équipier.

Et d'un coup, PAF! Le ninja aux moustaches venait de mettre un gros coup de jambe sur mollet gauche du ninja habillé, celui-ci s'étala alors comme la plus grosse des merdes. Quand ce dernier sentit le liquide froid l'envelopper soudainement il compris qu'il s'était fait avoir en bautée. Il grogna dans son fort intérieur, se releva comme il le pu, ses vêtement imbibés d'eau, et commença une lutte sans merci avec son imbécile blond. Kakashi toujours sur sa branche les interrompit, il lui adressa la parole.

- Sasuke retire tes vêtements et laisse les sécher sur l'herbe s'il te plaît, ça nous évitera de devoir attendre ce soir.

- D'accord.

Il laissa alors Naruto totalement en plan se dirigeant vers le bord, il commença a se déshabiller. De dos il ne put voir le déglutissement et les yeux de son équipier qui le fixé avec beaucoup d'attention.

Ayant finit de tout retirer et tout bien étendus, il se retourna, se dirigea vers le mileu de la rivière ignorant totalement l'autre imbécile qui ne bougeait plus d'un centimètre, puis plongea gracieusement dans l'eau. Il se releva, secoua sa tête de gauche a droite, laissant s'échapper toute l'eau qui s'était invitée dans ses cheveux, et il en profita pour les relever, les plaquant sur son crane a l'aide de ses mains. Laissant tout son torse et ses bras musclés a la vue de l'Uzumaki qui le détaillé dans un silence presque religieux. Tout ça rappeler au jeune blond toutes les pubs de shampoings, de gel douches, et de rasoirs pour hommes qu'il avait pu voir jusqu'à maintenant.

- Quoi. Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça. T'a un problème couillon? envoya Sasuke d'une traite. Mince il l'avait griller entrain de le mater. Vite il faut feindre quelque chose!

- Non connard, mais j'aurai jamais pensait que tu portait des caleçons jaune poussin. Toi le grand Sasuke. répliqua t'il avec sarcasme a la vue du sous-vêtement plus qu'improbable.

- Qu-... L'uchiwa se détailla et pu remarquer que effectivement il portait le caleçon qu'il s'était promis de ne jamais mettre, mais la s'était une solution de dernier recours, tout ses slips était au sale. Et il l'avait oublié.

- N'importe quoi toi! Il devient d'une couleur différente a chaque fois que j'entre dans l'eau! La il est jaune parce qu'elle est froide. T'es vraiment débile. Il était tellement fier de sa trouvaille de dernière minute... Il ne faisait pas partit du clan Uchiha pour rien.

- Mais j'temmerde bâtard! Qu'est ce que j'en savais que t'avais des goûts de chiottes en matière de sous-vêtement?!

- Pff, ce n'est pas comme si toi tu était mieux placé que moi, t'a vue le survet' orange fluo que tu te tape? On dirait une grosse pêche pas mûre.

- Mais tu va voir ce qu'elle va te faire la grosse pêche pas mûr, connard! répliqua sèchement Naruto, vexé. Lui le trouvait parfaitement bien son survet' orange, au moins il avait son style pas comme certains.

Oh oui montre moi ce qu'elle va me faire la grosse pêche... Pensa l'ébène, s'imaginant tout un tas de choses indécentes dans sa petite tête.

D'un coup, le porteur du Kyubi se jeta violemment sur l'utilisateur du Sharingan, l'écrasant cette fois de son poids à lui, ayant eu le brun par surprise qui était trop perdu dans ses pensées pour faire attention a lui. Naruto appuya de toute ses forces sur les épaules de son vis-à-vis l'enfonçant toujours un peu plus dans l'eau malgré les débattements de celui-ci. Mais malgré toute la force qu'il put y mettre Sasuke réussit a se sortir la tête de l'eau, ayant enrouler ses deux bras autour de sa nuque, il s'en servait comme appuis pour se relever, gênant Naruto dans sa tentative de meurtre. Celui-ci colla alors son corps contre le sien sans réellement s'en rendre compte voulant l'immobiliser le plus possible, pour ensuite mieux l'immerger avec lui. Ils se battaient comme des bêtes sauvages, faisant un carnage de le leur source d'eau.

- Eh ba didonc, il sont en forme ces deux la! remarqua la rosée qui se dorée tranquillement la peau au soleil.

Mais soudain, le brun décrocha le collier du blond dans sa tentative de survie, se débattant trop vivement sous le poids écrasant du dobe. Celui-ci s'arrêta alors net ayant vue le drame se passer, les yeux écarquillés, il lacha Sasuke, se releva puis lança:

- Sasuke, mon collier! Vite dépêche toi de m'aider à le rattraper abrutit!

Le petit soleil s'était déjà mis a courir dans la rivière, a la poursuite du fameux collier se faisant emporter par le courant.

- Qu'elle galère. Malgré son découragement total il se mit a poursuivre le collier lui aussi, marchand sur l'eau, ce que l'idiot n'avait pas penser a faire. Il le rattrapa alors très vite.

Quand Naruto le vit, il se sentit con. Il malaxa alors lui aussi son chacra et monta a la surface, trébuchant maladroitement sous son empressement. Il cria alors a son sauveur au loin :

-Depêche toi de l'attraper! J'arrive! Ne le perd surtout pas sinon c'est ta tête que tu va perdre! Il se releva alors et se mis a courir vers le brun qui avait déjà bien progresser, puis soudain celui ci s'abaissa brusquement, accroupis il semblait avoir trouvé quelque chose, sûrement son collier.

- Tu l'a ? Demanda le blond non loin de lui. Il continua d'approcher son camarade qui se tenait de dos. Sasuker s'apprêta a se relever tout en se tournant pour tendre l'objet si précieux a son ami. Mais a en croire son corps il s'était retourné/relever trop vite et s'était vautrer comme un bleu dans l'eau, lâchant le bijou sous la surprise. Celui-ci se fit emporter mais cette fois sous la surface, ayant été lâcher en profondeur. Naruto émit alors un cris silencieux. La rivière commençait a partir de là a se faire beaucoup plus profonde, il fallait qu'ils se dépêchent! Pendant ce temps la Sasuke était remonter a la surface, s'était retourné, activant son sharingan pour repérer le bien précieux plus rapidement. Il pris alors la parole:

- Dobe. Je peux le voir ton collier, il est en profondeur-...

- Non, jure.

- Tss, ferme la, je t'aide là.

- Hm.

- Je peux toujours le voir mais quand il sera arriver au détour la bas je ne pourrai plus, alors faut qu'on y aille MAINTENANT ! dit il tout en démarrant le plus beau sprint que n'ai jamais vue Naruto de sa vie.

Il se reprit vite et suivie son congénère, qui était bien loin devant lui. Sasuke pouvait être vraiment attentionné quelques fois, il sait que ce collier compte beaucoup pour lui, c'est pour ça qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas avant de l'avoir attraper. Se dit Naruto tout sourire. Il courrèrent alors tout les deux sur cette rivière entourait par la nature.

- Putain il ne s'arrêtera donc jamais d'avancer ce foutu collier!? Naruto! Il va falloir le suivre un moment parce qu'en plus d'être en profondeur il n'est pas foutu de se coincer sur un de tout ces putain de rochers! Cria le brun au blond derrière lui.

- Ah.. EUH OUI ! C'était la première fois qu'il entendait Sasuke utiliser tout ces mots grossiers d'un coup. Le blond s'était surpris entrain d'admirer le beau postérieur bombé de son coéquipier et a le fixer sans gène, il en rougit légèrement.

Toujours a leurs place initiale Kakashi et Sakura était beaucoup trop épuisés par la chaleur cuisante pour daigner aider les deux idiots. Remarque, à eux deux ils arriveront bien a récupérer un simple collier, ça ne devrai pas être trop compliquer avec le sharingan de Sasuke pensa le sensei.

Arrivant a un cul de sac assez éloigné de leurs place initiale, les deux shinobis s'étaient stoppés légèrement essoufflés a cause du long sprint qu'ils ont du se faire, maintenant leurs efforts était récompenser. Le colliers s'était coincé dans une des algues du maintenant 'bassin', d'où s'échappaient plusieurs ruisseaux s'écoulant dans les profondeurs de la forêt. Naruto soupira fortement.

- Enfin, c'est pas trop tôt, on a courus combien de temps là? 5-10 minutes a fond la caisse ? J'ai crus que la rivière allait finir en étamps tellement elle s'élargissait, heureusement que non, on de la chance moi j'te dit Sasuke. Ce dernier s'était placé juste au-dessus de ,selon lui, l'endroit ou était coincer le fameux collier, il s'accroupit alors.

- Naruto l'eau est trop profonde pour qu'on réussissent a l'attraper, donc tu vas utiliser ton rasengan pour faire tourbillonner l'eau qui ensuite s'écartera le long de ta boule de chacra. En gros tu va me faire un trou dans l'eau tout de suite avant que ton truc se barre. Depeche toi, je l'attraperait pour toi.

C'était vraiment la première fois que Naruto entendait son rival parler autant en si peu de temps.

- Daccord, j'y vais. Il s'accroupit alors a la place de Sasuke qui s'était légerrement décaler pour lui laisser de l'espace. Le blond activa son rasengan, l'enfonça peu a peu dans l'eau profonde pour ensuite enfoncer tout son bras suivi de son épaule et bientôt sa tête. Sasuke plongea alors son bras -dans le trou maintenant vidé d'eau- prudemment pour ne pas toucher la boule de chacra, le remarquant le dobe décala légèrement sa main. Sasuke l'en remercia du regard. Il put alors accéder au collier emmêler dans les algues. Il l'agrippa, tira, re-tira, mais rien a faire il était vraiment bloquer, voulant alors arracher la plante il tira plus fort mais il entendit un légè craquement. Si il continuait comme ça ce n'était pas l'algue qu'il allait arracher mais bien le bijoux, ce qu'il fallait impérativement ne pas faire.

- Putain dobe j'peu pas le retirer! Il risque de s'arracher si j'tir trop fort!

- Quoi?! Tu te fou de moi ?! Mon rasengan ne dure pas éternellement!

- Je sais abrutit!

- Trouve une solution!

- Je fais ce que je peu !

- Alors fait mieux handicapé !

- Ta gueule !

Toutes ces paroles furent déballées a très grandes vitesse, n'ayant nullement le luxe de gaspiller du temps. Sasuke jeta alors littéralement son bras dans l'algue et arracha tout ce qu'il y avait, espérant avoir aussi eu le collier. Le rasengan s'arrêta alors d'un coup, la main toujours en profondeur il fut déstabiliser par les grosse vague qu'avait provoquer la technique, il perdit son équilibre est tomba la tête la première dans l'eau. Naruto le regarda avec étonnement, lui attrapa le bras pour le relever vers lui, le sortant de l'eau. Accessoirement il se retrouva a moitié allongé sur le torse de l'Uzuratonkachi qui lui était en position assise/allongée se soutenant d'un de ses bras. Le brun toussait fortement dans ses bras, il avait bu la tasse tel un jeune enfant, quel honte pour un ninja comme lui, mais il avait était pris au dépourvu. Oui c'est cela au dépourvu, c'était ça sa minable excuse.

- Sasuke t'es vraiment perturbé aujourd'hui hein? Tu ne te contrôle pas bien, c'est vraiment bizarre de te voir aussi gauche. Ricana le jinchuriki le tenant dans ses bras sans aucune gène.

Le dit Uchiha réalisa la situation assez tardivement. Lui qui était pourtant aux aguets a chaque instants, le dobe avait raison, aujourd'hui il était perturbé. On se demande vraiment pourquoi. - Peut-être la vue d'un Naruto quasi' nu- Mais quand le noiraud sentit les abdos de son fantasme se contractés tout contre lui lorsqu'il rigola, ça le fit fondre, il avait envie de l'enlacer, là maintenant, l'attraper par les hanches, ce coller a son torse, coincer son visage dans sa nuque pour mieux en humer l'odeur et restait comme ça, tout simplement. Mais il se reprit vite, et lentement, se retira du corps sous lui s'asseyant en face de son petit soleil qui le fixait. Le dit petit soleil était gravement entrain de le déshabiller du regard, déshabiller ce qui lui rester en tout cas. Il semblait vraiment intéressait par le bas de son abdomen, il fixait vraiment son pé...?. Le brun se racla alors la gorge, faisant relever le regard chaud vers son visage. Le jaune rougit brutalement quand il se rendit compte que le brun le regardait avec un air incrédule collé au visage, il l'avait griller une deuxième fois, cette fois entrain de le mater carrément chaudement.

- Eh dobe, là vue te plaît? taquina Sasuke le regardant dans le blanc des yeux.

- Non, j'attends seulement que tu veuille bien me rendre mon collier. répondit-il au tac au tac.

- Tu te fou de moi? Même un aveugle verrait comment tu viens de me déshabiller du regard. Je suis sur que tu me mâte a chaque fois que tu le peux, t'es jaloux hein? Normal j'ai un si beau corps, tu croyais que je ne m'en était pas rendue compte mais je sais que t'en profite chaque fois que tu le peux, t'inquiètes pas je te donnerai des conseils pour arriver a ce résultat de quasi perfection. dit-il sur le ton de l'humour n'étant vraiment pas sérieux, voulant pousser la blague un peu plus loin et détendre l'atmosphère. Il savait pertinemment que son dobe réagirait au quart de tour face a sa poussé de narcissisme.

- Ah... Alors tu l'a remarqué depuis le début. J'ai pensé être discret pourtant... J'ai l'air con maintenant. Naruto baissa la tête rouge de honte, imaginant le pire des scénarios.

- Pardon ?

Sasuke cru avoir une hallucination auditive. Tellement ce que son ami lui disait était inimaginable, il remarqua que le blond avait viré au rouge écarlate.

- Je... M'enfin, je n'était pas sérieux dans tout ce que je viens de dire... Hm... Je pensais... Euh, juste t'énerver... Parce que... Nan t'es sérieux Naruto? Sérieusement tu me mate tout le temps? T'es vraiment qu'un gros pervers pour te rincer l'oeil comme ça...

Le cœur de Naruto rata un battement, alors comme ça il disait ça juste pour plaisanter? Oh mon dieu il s'était cramer tout seul. Oh mon dieu. Oh mon dieu. Qu'est ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ? Il va se douter de quelque chose maintenant, merde qu'elle boulette il a fait! Il était aussi rouge qu'une tomate, ça en lui piquait la peau. L'estomac de Naruto se retourna dans tout les sens, jouant au montagnes russes. Son cœur battait si vite qu'il crut qu'il allait se décrocher... Est-ce que après ça Sasuke allait l'ignorer et le traiter de gros pervers a chaque fois qu'il le verrait? Non il ne voulait pas ça... Il aimait sincèrement son brun il ne le regardait pas juste parce qu'il le trouvai attirant mais parce qu'il était dingue de lui... Il n'allait jamais sans remettre si Sasuke l'ignorait, lui qui avait été son meilleur amis, il ne voulait décidément pas que cela arrive, ça lui brisera vraiment trop le cœur. Les main du blond commencèrent alors a trembler tant le stresse emplissait son corps, ses entrailles, ses veines, son sang, chaque cellules de son cerveau. Appréhendant le future dégoût de l'Uchiha envers lui, envers son amour pour lui, envers son attirance pour lui, serra t-il tant dégoutter par lui qu'il ne voudra plus le voir en peinture? Naruto détester cette vision de l'avenir, il ne voulait décidément pas ça, NON ! NON! IL AIMER SASUKE! IL NE VOULAIT PAS LE PERDRE !

Voyant son vis-a-vis commencer a s'agiter, a respirer bruyamment pour ensuite haleter, trembler, gémir, et les larmes qui commencer a faire leur entrer. Sasuke s'affola, le blond a du prendre sa phrase et son silence pour un rejet! Non, il n'avait strictement rien compris! Lui aussi était attiré par lui, lui aussi le mater a chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion, il l'aimait! Il était follement amoureux de lui depuis le tout début ! Comment Naruto pouvait doutait de lui a tel point de faire une crise d'angoisse?! IL L'AIMAIT AUSSI BORDEL ! MAIS IL FALLAIT QU'IL LE LUI DISE ! Ce n'était pas aussi simple... Comment lui faire parvenir tout ses sentiments dans un simple "Je t'aime"...? Sasuke voulait beaucoup plus pour Naruto... Il était son soleil, son soleil a lui, il lui redonner le sourire chaque fois que tout allait mal, il se fichait pas mal de son air froid, il n'avait jamais eu peur de l'approcher, il était le seul a être aussi naturel avec lui! Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas le perdre! Il fallait qu'il prenne son courage a deux mains et qu'il lui explique tout! Sinon cet idiot aura le temps de s'étouffer tellement il respirait difficilement. Alors Sasuke dans un ultime effort, lui qui avait horreur d'exprimer ses sentiments se jeta a l'eau...

Il glissa un légèr et doux commentaire dans l'horrible silence pesant qui les entouraient, il était temps qu'il parle, la situation devenait gravement étouffante autant pour lui que pour lui ..

- Je... Je ne pensais pas que c'était réciproque Naruto... Je pensais être... Le seul à éprouver ça... Rougissant a son maximum il détourna les yeux ne pouvant soutenir le regard emplit de douleur du jeune blond, celui si s'emplit aussitôt de surprise après les paroles de son camarde. Alors... Lui aussi il... ?

Comment en étaient t'il arriver à ça ?

- Naruto tu ne me dégoûte pas... Vraiment... Loin de là... Je pensais être le seul a être attiré... Par toi de cette façon... Je, hum, Oui, Tu-tu a raison... Je suis vraiment perturbé aujourd'hui. Sasuke n'en croyait pas ses oreilles avait-il vraiment dit tout ça à haute voix? C'était vraiment embarrassant... Le blond était aussi rouge que lui. Ce qu'il pouvait être vulgaire ces deux là mais ce qu'ils pouvaient être coincé concernant l'amour. C'était vraiment alarmant.

- Sasuke... Il rougissait tellement. Il était mort de honte.

Naruto c'était replier sur lui même, ses genoux près de son torse, sa tête légèrement baissé. Il n'osait pas encore regarder son...Son quoi ? Son ami, son meilleur ami, son futur amoureux ? Alors c'était bon? Il n'avait plus à s'inquiétait? Son amour était réciproque ? Tout c'était passé tellement vite. Il avait caché ses sentiments pendant si longtemps, et la comme ça il apprenait que Sasuke l'aimait. Toutes les émotions qui l'envahir simultanément le rendir fou. Il était hébété, il ne se rendait pas encore compte de la situation. Maintenant qu'il savait que son brun l'aimait aussi, qu'allait t'il se passer? Est-ce qu'il allait sortir ensemble? Cette pensé le perturba plutôt qu'autre chose, ça lui faisait vraiment bizarre d'imaginais un éventuel avenir amoureux avec Sasuke. Lui qui pensait devoir vivre un amour a sens unique toute sa vie. Avec toutes les insultes, les bagarres, les journée de boudage, et les conneries qu'il avait fait et dit au brun, celui-ci l'aimait? Naruto était vraiment perturbé par les parole de son équipier.

Sasuke se releva alors subitement tendant la main a son blond, qui l'attrapa immédiatement faisant sourire l'ébène. En relevant Naruto, Sasuke l'avait attiré tout contre lui pour l'entraîner dans une étreinte douce et amoureuse contrastant fortement avec leur caractères habituels. Le blondinet fut légèrement surpris de l'acte de son amoureux, hn hn, ce mot le faisait sourire. Il ne refusa pas le câlin qu'il lui offrait, le serrant a son tour. Il mis ses bras autour du dos musclé du brun, cala son visage dans son cou puis pris une grande inspiration, se relaxant totalement, respirant a plein poumons l'odeur de celui qu'il aimait secrètement. Alors c'était ça faire un câlin avec son amour? C'était franchement agréable... Le brun fis la même chose que le blond le pressant encore plus contre son torse le faisant soupirer de bien-être. La scène était vraiment attendrissante.

Le brun pris alors son courage a deux mains.

- ... Je t'aime... Chuchota doucement Sasuke -qui s'était laissé emporté par l'ambiance - dans son oreille pour ensuite caler sa tête contre la sienne.

-... Un long frisson parcouru le dos du blond, des papillons s'envolèrent dans son ventre, son cœur rata un battement pour reprendre encore plus vivement. Putain, il était... Heureux. Un putain d'heureux. Ces mots sortant de la bouche de son Sasuke l'on beaucoup surpris il ne l'aurai jamais pensé un jour lui dire ça. Pris d'une impulsion amoureuse il cala son nez dans le coup tendre de son amoureux, le frottant légèrement, il releva lentement le visage pour pouvoir toucher sa machoir, sa joue, son menton. Ce fut au tour du brun de soupirait de bien-être. Naru serra fortement la peau du dos de son cherrie entre ses doigts , il allait l'embrasser, ce sera son vrai premier baiser avec Sasuke. Il avait tellement rêver de cette scène... Mais peut-être allaient t-il trop vite? S'embrasser tout de suite après leurs déclaration ce n'était pas trop..? Le blond avait le cerveau en surchauffe, il n'en pouvait plus de réfléchir depuis tout a l'heure. De toute façon il aimait Sasuke, ce n'est pas comme ci il allait commettre un crime, non? Doucement il remonta sa main gauche pour la placer dans sa nuque et la remonter lentement dans ses cheveux noirs, il força gentiment sur son crâne, le faisant abaisser la tête. Il pouvait maintenant frôler ses lèvres, il expira doucement sur son visage, Sasuke le fixait d'un air brumeux. Le doré ferma lentement ses yeux, pencha légèrement son visage, et effleura plusieurs fois les lèvres du beau brun, pour ensuite après un grognement d'impatience celui-ci les embrasser doucement. Il appuyait ses lèvres sur les siennes avec une telle tendresse que ça en devenait criminel. Il les mouva lentement, sensuellement, amoureusement, Sasuke y répondait de la même manière. C'était magique, plein d'amour, plein de bonheur, plein de tendresse. Le noiraud remonta ses mains le long du torse de Naruto pour venir les poser sur ces joues rouges. Sasuke commençait à doucement dominer le baiser, il appuyait plus fortement, bougeait plus passionnément ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le blond était absent, sur son petit nuage, c'était trop beau, il répondait vivement aux assauts de son partenaire. Celui-ci commença a lécher doucement ses lèvres durant leurs mouvements, les humidifiant d'avantage, Naruto n'eu pas le temps d'autoriser l'entrée de sa bouche au petit muscle rose qui tenter de s'y faufiler, par manque d'air. Doucement il se détacha de son bien-aimé, colla son nez au sien et haletât, il avait vraiment besoin d'air là. Il lâcha un :

- Teme, t'embrasses vraiment bien.

- Je sais. Fit le "teme" la tête dans les nuages, il chercha un nouveau bisou mais le blond l'évitait, il l'interrogea alors du regard.

- Crâneur. Lui lança le petit soleil. Il avait éviter un de ses baiser juste pour lui dire ça? L'abrutit. Il colla alors rapidement sa bouche contre la sienne voulant rattraper le temps perdu. Naruto lui sortit alors un gémissement de protestation, pour la forme. Mais se laissa quand même faire, le brun lui léchaient les lèvres, les suçaient , les mordillaient, tout montrant un désire d'ouverture total de sa bouche. Cédant aux demandes silencieuses du brun il ouvrit alors doucement sa bouche, sortit sa langue avec la quelle il lécha la lèvre supérieur de l'ébène. Celui ci alerter, ce précipita pour glisser la sienne entre ses lèvres. Le baiser devint alors plus mouvementé, plus chaud, plus excitant. Le blond gémis a l'intrusion, il aimait vraiment les baisers de son brun. Entendant son long gémissement Sasu' fut pris d'une impulsion, il glissa une de ses mains sur les fesses du blondinet, les serrant, les pétrissant. Naruto accrocha alors ses bras a ses épaule et se mis sur la pointe des pieds, se collant toujours un peu plus au corps contre lui. Le brun rapprocha alors brutalement le bassin du blond contre le sien, caressant toujours son postérieure bombé de sa main gauche, bientôt la droite la rejoignit. Naruto commença alors a frottait légèrement son bassin contre le sien.

- Aah... Hum. Naru... Arrête... Sasuke devenait vraiment exciter là. Ils ne pouvaient pas rester ici trop longtemps car les autres allez s'inquiétait il fa-... Naruto lui mis alors un coup de bassin bien placé, L'Uchiha gémis. Content le blond tenta de recommencer l'expérience mais son amoureux le repoussa gentiment.

- Na-naru... Il faut qu'on arrête... On vien a peine de se déclarer et-...

- Han Sasuke..., Tu m'excites trop là. Naruto lui lécha la bouche pour dériver sur sa machoir et ensuite dans son cou qu'il commença a sucer passionnément. La "victime" lui pressa les fesses et gémis doucement, mais elle ne se laissa pas berner pour autant et repoussa le "prédateur" encore une fois.

- Sérieusement Naru-... Naruto venait de descendre la main sur son torse pour glisser sur son boxer et commençait a caresser son début d'érection.

- Aah! Naruto il faut arrêter là ! Kakashi et Sakura nous attendent. Si on continu comme ça on va finir par tomber dans l'eau.

- C'est vrai... Mais j'ai trop envie de te-... Sasuke plaqua sa main sur cette bouche beaucoup trop tentatrice, le regarda dans les yeux, ils était remplis de désir pour lui, rien que pour lui. Il soupira de frustration, attrapa une des mains halée, puis traîna le corps qui y était rattaché derrière lui.

- Sasuuu... Sasukeee... Sasu-... Gémissait inlassablement le doré.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Il s'arrêta d'un coup, se retourna brusquement vers son aimé et le regarda, il était rouge, avait les yeux brillants de désir, et il marchait bizarrement. Naruto avait un gros problème entre les jambes, d'ailleurs Sasuke aussi mais lui ne s'en souciait pas plus que ça.

- J'ai un problème... Là. Dit-il en pointant son entre-jambe du doigt.

- Ah! Sasuke rougit légèrement face a la remarque. J'ai une idée.

- Ah oui? Et la quelle? Celle de baiser sauvagement ou celle de me faire une putain de fellation ?

- ABRUTIT ! Sasuke lui envoya un gros coup dans la tempe, rouge pivoine.

- Enfoiré... Naruto perturbé par le coup reçu en pleine tête, ne malaxa plus bien son chacra et tomba a l'eau. Il avait fait un magnifique plongeon bouteille.

- Le problème est réglé. Dit le noiraud en se frottant les mains.

* * *

Plus tard, le soir après qu'ils soient revenus près de leurs compagnons, les deux amoureux avaient pris soins de garder leur distances et de s'envoyer des pics, comme ils le faisaient à leurs habitudes. Il ne devaient pas se montrer trop affectueux. Mais c'est que le baiser avait considérablement bien améliorée leurs relation, alors ce ne fut pas une partie de plaisir quand il durent s'empêcher de regarder l'autre un doux sourire pendu aux lèvres. Ce n'est que très tard, lorsque tout le monde était sensé dormir que Naruto décida de coller son sac de couchage a celui de Sasuke qui était resté éveillé. Il regarda le blond avec étonnement. Celui-ci se coucha tout naturellement près de lui, posa un bras autour de son ventre le serrant doucement, l'attira contre lui lentement. Le jinchuriki approcha alors son visage du sien et lui chuchota tout doucement en lui embrasant amoureusement la joue:

- Moi aussi, Je t'aime S'uke...

* * *

Le Bonheur dans ce monde de brutes, était une chose si rare a trouvé, qu'une fois en main, vous faites tout ce qui est en votre pouvoir pour la garder.


End file.
